1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an image-processing apparatus for processing image data and also to a control method for the apparatus. More particularly, the invention relates to an image-processing apparatus that is capable of recording on manually fed recording sheets and also to a control method for the apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hitherto, the following technique is known for recording apparatuses that are capable of recording images obtained through facsimile communication, computer output, document copying, and so on. Namely, as recording-material feeding means, in addition to cassettes for accommodating and feeding recording materials of predetermined sizes, a manual-feeding tray is provided to enable recording onto a recording material which cannot be fit into the cassettes. More specifically, if the recording materials that can be set in the cassettes are limited to A4, letter, and legal sizes, and if it is desired that an image be recorded on recording materials of specific sizes other than the above predetermined sizes, such as B5, postcards, envelopes, overhead projector (OHP) sheets, etc., such recording materials differing from standard sizes are set on the manual-feeding tray. Although recording materials of a variety of sizes can be set on the manual-feeding tray, a large number of mechanical and electrical parts are required for automatically detecting the sizes of the recording materials, which can lead to an increase in costs. Accordingly, in most cases, the automatic detection of the different sizes is not performed on recording materials set on the manual-feeding tray. This means that any recording operation which is started will inevitably and unconditionally be done on recording materials of whatever size is set on the tray.
The conventional apparatuses of the above type present the following problems. The recording operation is unconditionally performed on a recording material fed from the manual-feeding tray regardless of the size of the input image data. This may cause a recording error; for example, if a recording material is set on the tray for the purpose of processing other than the recording operation, the image may not fit onto the recording material, since the size of the image may be larger than that of the recording material.
Also, even if the size of a recording material set on the manual-feeding tray is detected, the following problem is yet encountered. Namely, problems can arise if, when the size of the image data fits the size of the recording material set on the tray, the recording operation is unconditionally performed on the recording material. For example, if an OHP sheet is set on the tray, an image will be disadvantageously recorded on the OHP sheet even though this is not desired. Additionally, an occurrence of a recording error requires the troublesome operation of inputting the image data once again.